


Presents, Presents Everywhere

by teardrops_on_ghostly_wings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Old Married Couple, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Sexual References, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings/pseuds/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings
Summary: On Christmas Eve an angel and a demon decide to do some last minute shopping
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 41





	Presents, Presents Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as teen but has multiple sexual references throughout

"Crowley is this all your doing?"

With a smirk Crowley looks around the crowded shopping mall and takes another sip of his gingerbread latte "I wish it was angel, human's bad organisation skills are all their own fault, I just enjoy it"

Aziraphale huffs and snaps his fingers to help a woman walking past, making all her bags lighter so she can hold them and her screaming baby easier. Watching Aziraphale perform cute little miracles to help people has always been fun so Crowley lies his head on the angels shoulder and passes him the coffee they're sharing.

It's midday on Christmas Eve so the mall is getting progressively more and more crowded and frantic. Watching people get stressed and commit little sins without having to do anything to fuel it is one of Crowley's favourite hobbies. Aziraphale isn't nearly as fond of watching human suffering but is more than happy to come to the mall with Crowley and try to balance it out with some kindness.

After they've finished their coffee Crowley presses a kiss to his husbands cheek and hums "Ready to brave the hoards and do some shopping angel?"

Aziraphale sighs but slips his hand into Crowley's "Ready as I'll ever be darling, I do wish you'd give these poor people a break once in a while though"

After agreeing not to perform any miracles for the next couple of hours, they stroll through the mall together. Crowley gets distracted by every pretty shiny thing they go past and Aziraphale has to be physically dragged away from a second hand bookshop. They both have their vices which they're more than happy to indulge in but today isn't meant to be about them.

As much as they both laugh at humans being messy and disorganised, they've managed to do the same. Neither of them thought about the human tradition of Christmas presents until Anathema dropped by the day before with presents from her and Adam. After getting 3 cups of tea and multiple biscuits into her then asking one too many invasive questions, Aziraphale let her leave then proceeded to panic. When he called Crowley the demon was less than sympathetic to it, saying they can't expect immortal beings to adhere to traditions, but Aziraphale insists. It's the first time for a while they've been close to humans so they should make the most of it and fully involve themselves in mortal lives.

So now here they are, at the mall surrounded by frantic last minutes shoppers, ready to do some frantic last minute shopping themselves.

Despite the urgency, they manage to waste a good hour wandering and window shopping then another hour eating. Aziraphale is very interested in pretzels so they end up eating 3 and arguing about their origins for a while before actually shopping.

It's an easy decision to raid Aziraphale's bookshop for a present for Anathema. The angels acquired an extensive collection on all kinds of witchcraft and occult practices over the years and can easily find something good for her. That leads to a short argument they hadn't considered before about whether they'd be expected to give two presents. Anathema and Adam had both presumed them to be married from the start so giving a combined present as a married couple would be socially acceptable. It doesn't take long to convince Aziraphale of this fact since the angels still so happy to be called a husband that he barely tries to contradict Crowley.

With that out of the way they face the more formidable challenge of Adam. It's the age old question of what do you get for the antichrist who has everything. Getting Adam something material would be pretty useless at this point so they have to get a little more creative. Aziraphale's starting to wonder why they bothered coming to the mall at all since they don't seem to plan on actually buying anything. When he brings up this concern to Crowley though the demon just laughs and says it's all about having the proper human experience.

Over cones of ice cream they ponder what Adam might want before settling on a couple of ideas. They've had quite a few conversations about Warlock lately and decided that they need to work on being better godparents. In order to accomplish this and their new role as Adams godparents they're going to introduce the boys to each other. Warlock deserves to know the truth and possibly meet his biological parents, and Adam deserves to meet someone who could be considered some form of brother to him.

Both boys are rather strange and messed up in their own ways but could be extremely good for each other. Developing a bond like this will make Crowley and Aziraphale feel much better and make the whole godparenting business much easier.

This seems like a solid plan but Aziraphale argues it's a bit of a cop out so they agree to take the boys on a holiday as well. Adam's never left Tadfield and Warlock's never gone anywhere without his annoying, overbearing parents so they deserve some freedom. Two 11 year old boys and two celestial beings can get up to all sorts of mischief without a responsible adult around.

Plus, travelling with Aziraphale and Crowley will be infinitely better than with anyone else. Crowley might have designed uncomfortable airline travel but he certainly isn't going to personally suffer because of it. It's all two easy for them to talk their way into a private jet or even just fly wherever they want to go themselves. Ever since seeing their wings at the airbase Adam's been pestering them to take him flying so it's a good time to follow through on that.

This gift requires very little effort since neither of them ever plan their vacations. When you can flash a pilot a smile and get them to fly you anywhere you want to go then have a hotel room miraculously available, planning becomes redundant. All Aziraphale needs to do is write on his to-do list to get in touch with Warlock before they turn to the last of their acquaintances. Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell are by far the most confusing and difficult to maintain a relationship with or buy for.

When Crowley found out it was Shadwell's fault Aziraphale was discorporated and his bookshop burned down the demon was furious. Finding a burning bookshop with no Aziraphale was the single worst experience of Crowley's life and he can't leave it unpunished. It took a lot of fast talking and kisses from Aziraphale to talk him down but Crowley's still not fully forgiven him. The thought of Aziraphale in Tracy's body is often enough to placate him though so he's willing to do something nice for the retired jezebel.

Even after 6000 years neither of them have much experience with women though. Crowley's been one for various periods of time but doesn't think that quite counts as understanding the female psyche. Drawing on his own experience though, they end up at Bath and Body Works and buy everything that smells nice.

They don't know what exfoliator is or why someone would want lotion that makes them smell like an apple pie but they buy it anyway. If the poor women's going to be living with the cranky old ex-witchfinder she'll definitely need a way to relax and be pampered.

Next, after some insistence from Crowley, they go to Victoria's Secret. Two very gay looking middle aged men in a women's lingerie store earns a lot of strange looks but no one tries to approach them about it. After a lot of giggling from the demon and scandalised looks from the angel, they humble themselves and ask a teenager worker for help. Once she gets over the initial shock of such strange customers she's more than happy to help. As always, retail workers can't help gravitating to Aziraphale, all unconsciously knowing he's kind, respectful and a wonderful tipper.

After some pointed looks from Aziraphale, Crowley manages to stop giggling and ask some proper questions. The young girl helps them find a couple of lingerie sets appropriate for an older woman but still scandalous enough to shock Shadwell.

Just when Aziraphale thought they'd be free, Crowley spots a slutty little black number he falls in love with. Despite the angel arguing it reveals way too much and having a pentagram over your cleavage is tacky, Crowley insists its perfect for Anathema. Maybe the angels happy to give her books but Crowley feels the need to do something a little more exciting.

Though he might not be the typical confidant, lately he's had quite a few calls from the young lady. Crowley's been delighted by her blatant americanness and how she hasn't been shy to tell him all the risque details of her and Newt's sex life. She's much more adventurous and dirty than the demon ever hoped and he can feel a strong friendship forming.

Once Aziraphale realises Crowley won't change his mind he sighs heavily and lets the demon buy the ridiculous lingerie. He's been very clear he doesn't want to now anything about Anathema's private life, preferring to keep seeing her as a pleasant respectable young woman. It might be the 21st century but he's still decidedly old fashioned and would rather private life stay private. Crowley might tease him about it but thankfully hasn't shared anything more about the young ladies life than the mundane.

Very pleased with their purchases they walk out of the store giggling and clutching each other close. Most of the gifts were just for Madame Tracy but they're sure Shadwell can find a way to enjoy them plenty as well.

By this point it's been almost an hour since they last snacked so Crowley follows Aziraphale back to the food court. Feeling very grateful for having an unlimited credit card, Crowley buys his angel some curly fries and watches him eat. He's been aware of the angels stress eating habit for a while but never quite knew how bad it sometimes got. It's admittedly adorable but slightly worrying how easily he gives in to gluttony at the first sign of something he's worried about.

Once the angels stuffed down his anxiety with food they settle for people watching and enjoying each other's company. For once Crowley's happy to lead the conversation, pointing out people and making up silly stories about their lives. He's always been scarily creative for a demon and Aziraphale never gets tired of listening to his stories. In another life maybe Crowley would be an author, creating beautiful fantasy worlds for people to loose themselves in.

Aziraphale's in a half daze for most of it, loving the sound of Crowley's voice but one story makes him sit up and pay attention. The story he tells is about two KGB agents hunting for their latest victim but the reality is almost as sad. Two girls with brightly coloured hair walk past, very obviously best friends and just as obviously in love with each other. It reminds Aziraphale so strongly of his own relationship that nothing could stop him from blessing the girls. It may take them time but one day, hopefully soon, they'll have the courage to admit their feelings and live a happy life together.

He knows Crowley feels the miracle but the demon doesn't comment on it. They agreed not to mess with the humans too much but Aziraphale has a sentimental streak a mile wide. He tries his best to stay out of human affairs now that it isn't his job to meddle but some things tug on his heartstrings too hard for him to ignore. Struggling queer kids always have been and always will be his greatest soft spot.

To distract himself from tragic gay love stories Aziraphale focuses back on his own no longer tragic love story. Going home with Crowley and sharing some mulled wine seems like a very pleasant idea but the demon cuts in before he can share this desire.

"Zira have we ever actually gotten each each presents? I know we've done things for each other but it's never been official like this"

"You don't need to get me anything dear, having you is more than enough of a gift"

"Bugger off angel, it's our first time celebrating a holiday as a couple so I'm getting you something"

With a peck to his lovers lips Crowley saunters off to sort something out for the angels present while Aziraphale frets. He never considered that it was expected for a couple of get each other gifts so he's wholly unprepared. Crowley's always been so thoughtful and his demonic nature makes it so easy for him to see what Aziraphale truly desires. As an angel, Aziraphale can easily sense his husbands love and affection but has to resort to human means to find out how to tempt him. Going home to drink and make love would be much more pleasant but hopefully they can still do that soon.

Aziraphale senses the oh so familiar feeling of Crowley miracling out of the building. Knowing he's not just getting a weird mall present puts even more pressure on the angel to think of something good. Crowley's always been the one more comfortable being upfront about his feelings so Aziraphale needs to show his overwhelming love through a gift.

After he does another lap around the mall, feeling very alone without the demon by his side, Aziraphale still doesn't particularly have an idea. He's about to give up, buy another pretzel and just promise Crowley a kinky weekend in bed together when something catches his eye. In the window of a jewelry shop he sees two rings side by side, nestled among others but better than anything around them. With a smile overtaking his face the angel marches inside and buys them without another thought, suddenly feeling excited for Christmas again.

While shoving ring boxes in his pocket Aziraphale hurries back to their meeting spot and smiles when he sees his demon there. They share a kiss and each throw a coin into the wishing well before walking out to the Bentley and driving home.

Like Aziraphale hoped they pick out books for Anathema then miracle all their presents under their various friends trees. Once the problem of gifts is sorted they break open the mulled wine and proceed to get blackout drunk.

When Aziraphale opens his eyes the next morning he's curled up under a blanket on the floor of the bookshop, sadly alone. All it takes is a whine before Crowley bustles back into the room and throws himself down onto the floor with a grin "Merry Christmas angel, let me help you"

Crowley's gentle fingers against his temples get rid of any trace of his hangover so Aziraphale rewards his husband with a long kiss. After a lazy morning spent in the floor, kissing and cuddling until they're both high off the feelings, they finally manage to get up.

Neither of them have Christmas traditions as such but have decided to spend the day together and make up traditions as they go along.

After a lazy lunch of turkey sandwiches and more mashed potato than can possibly be healthy they settle down for Christmas movies. They watch two of Crowley's favourite, Home Alone and Nightmare Before Christmas, then curl on up the couch with cider to open presents.

Anathema gave them the book of Agnes Nutter's prophecies to study along with some other old prophecy books her family had collected. She also included a pile of ugly joke sunglasses which Crowley's going to embarrass his husband by wearing to fancy restaurants. Aziraphale happily reads out a long letter from her detailing that they need to come over more often and how her life's going. Crowley reads his own letter privately, sniggering at the dirty details and making sure Aziraphale doesn't seen the gift card to a sex store she included. He most definitely won't be telling the angel about it but will most definitely be going to it and spending as much money as possible.

Adam's presents are next, shockingly wholesome and innocent for someone with Satan for a father. There's a jar of cookies, obviously homemade but surprisingly tasty, along with pictures of him, his friends and his dog and a letter almost as long as Anathema's. He makes a few threats about restarting Armageddon if they don't visit him more and let him ride in the Bentley then promises Crowley lots of hugs.

Despite some halfhearted protests Crowley's touched by it and admits to himself that he wouldn't mind that. Raising Warlock was extremely trying but having a little boy fall asleep in his arms was a lovely feeling. After millennia of being touch starved he wouldn't mind spending a few weeks on a road trip with three people intent to cuddle him as much as possible.

There's nothing but a postcard from Madame Tracy and Shadwell but Aziraphale still eagerly reads everything they have to say. There's not a lot powerful immortal brings need to be gifted so giving them news and updates on life is usually more than enough.

When it gets to their presents for each other Aziraphale's nerves come back full force. If Crowley doesn't like the present it would be heart breaking but Aziraphale will figure something out if that happens. He got the demon something romantic and sentimental so if that's not what Crowley wanted he can easily revert back to a weekend in bed. At least he knows that's something Crowley would never say no to or be disappointed with.

Crowley's very quiet as he opens his present, only laughing softly at Aziraphale's terrible attempt as wrapping a gift the human way. When he sees the ring boxes his hands start to shake as he very slowly opens them. There's a long silence as he stares at them before reaching out to grab Aziraphale's hand "Angel are these... Are these wedding rings?"

"Yes my dear, I know they're not traditional and we already consider ourselves married but I thought it might be nice"

"You're right, it is nice, it's the nicest thing I've ever seen"

A tear slides down his cheek as Aziraphale gently removes the ring with gold angel wings from the box and slides it onto Crowley's finger. He waits for his husband to admire it before slipping the matching snake ring onto his own finger. They don't plan to be apart any time soon but one day they'll need to be so Aziraphale wants to carry a piece of Crowley everywhere he goes. No matter how far apart they might be he'll always be able to see the ring and know he's loved.

The whole situation is heavier than Aziraphale expected, especially when Crowley slides to his knees at the angels feet. He presses a kiss to his husbands knuckles then buries his face in Aziraphale's thigh with a groan "You got the most beautiful emotional gift possible, I feel like such an idiot"

"Why my love? You know anything you give me will be amazing"

Crowley's face gets visibly darker as he pushes his face harder into Aziraphale's soft thighs "You got us wedding rings and I wanted to try nyotaimori, bloody hell angel"

"Is that a strange sex act dear? I've heard about people enjoying bodily fluids during sex but I'm not sure-"

"No no no angel no, it's nothing like that, it's eating sushi off a naked body"

"You want to eat sushi off a naked lady?"

"I want you to eat sushi off me you daft angel, you're making this much harder than I hoped"

Riling up his husband is always fun so Aziraphale strokes Crowley's hair and feels his pants tighten at the thought of it. He'd heard vaguely of things like it but eating anything off a human seemed gross and unappetising. If it was Crowley though the thought suddenly seems wonderful.

Crowley was a snake so is very cold blooded, has no body hair and is quite obsessive with hygiene. Kissing every inch of his lovers body has always been a treat so eating one of his favourite meals off it would be just delightful.

Aziraphale pulls Crowley into his lap for a kiss and grins widely at him "That sounds quite delectable my darling, I would very much love that"

"Sex and sushi, couldn't get more perfect for you"

"Oh darling I do think this is the best Christmas I've ever had"

Crowley silently agrees by pressing their lips together and pushing his husband back onto the couch. They spend the rest of the day and night there's giving each other as many more presents as possible and basking in their love for each other.


End file.
